


Come out and Play

by PunchAShem



Series: LOHL [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunchAShem/pseuds/PunchAShem
Summary: You know how the party talks too eachother? I really wish they did that more. I also wish the Inquisitor could reply more. So I'm writing these short stories, each with different dialogue sections. Some will focus on only one. Others will focus on multiples. This is in the LOHL Universe!





	1. Handmade Heaven

The sun shone brightly above the clouds. Warming the ground after last nights cold rain. Farren felt at peace here, connected in a whole new way. Walking in the sunshine where his people use to. The Dales was truly lovely. 

Beside him Cole seemed to be humming some song. All seemed content to just walk in silence. At least for a little while.

"Stop doing that", Sera said from behind him. Clearly the silence was always going to be short lived. "I can hear how you’re looking at me. You’re doing that thing where you describe what we’re doing."

Varric laughed softly. "Narration, and you can hear how I’m looking?" 

"That’s a thing. Just stop it!"

Varric just shook his head. "I will try my best not to do the impossible."

Farren found himself rather curious. What was Varric writing about in his head? "Varric?"

"Yes Lilac?"

"What are you writing when we walk around?"

"Notes. Ways I can describe things later. Sometimes I'll jot something down if you all say something clever." Varric then pulled on a small leather bound notebook. "Like yesterday when you and Chuckles were talking he said 'Nothing ever ends poetically. It ends and we turn it into poetry'. Brilliant quote, so I wrote it down. Sounds like something a hero would say at the end of a book."

Farren turned to see Solas blush. It was odd knowing someone listened so intently to him. That conversation had been incredibly long. That Varric had listened at all to their nonsense rants was impressive.

"What about me?" Dorian asked eagerly. "Do you have anything from me in that book?"

"Of course." Varric smirked, "I'm not going to tell you what it is though."

"You told Solas!"

"I gave an example was all. Besides I have to keep somethings for myself. Later use and all that."Dorian rolled his eyes as Varric went back to flipping through his book.

"Speaking of things for me book." Varric said suddenly, "Bull. You and Lilac, huh?"

"Yep." Bull said and pointedly nothing else as he fell into step beside Farren.

"I'd love some impressions. Imagery. Something for my next book."

Behind them Dorian,Blackwall and Sera all started laughing. Trying badly to hide it.

"Sorry. That room is for him and me. No one else invited." Farren flushed, but smiled nonetheless. It was very sweet of Bull to protect his privacy like that.

"Safe harbor from the storm outside? Fantastic, I've gotta write that down."

Bull just groaned loudly, "All right, now you're just making it weird. Could you try and make it sound hotter?"

Sera made a gagging noise and Farren couldn't help but burst out laugh. "Two passionate people saving the world and eachother in the process." Farren said in his best imitation of Varric.

"No that works!" Bull sounded pleased. "That's better. Varric was making it sound like, starlight and gentle blushes. Passion leaves your fingers sore from clawing the sheets."

"You two do know other people are around!" Dorian called out as Sera threatened to vomit.

"Sorry guys, lets change the topic." Farren paused and looked up at the vast sky above them. "It's sunny out! I mean look at how blue the sky is."

"You suck at this." Dorian said as he walked up and shoved Farren playfully. "Weather is never a good new topic. Let's talk about fashion. I saw a lovely outfit last week in Orlais!"

Bull laughed again. "Screw that lets talk abou-"

Cole abruptly began speaking however. "He almost says the word sometimes. Katoh. He tastes it in his mouth, sweet release a breath away, tongue tying it tenderly like you tie him. But he doesn't. For you, and for him because it makes it mean more. A fuller feeling, a brighter burst."

Bull turned hard to Cole, and with his one eye glared at the poor kid. "And how's he feel about you saying this in front of everybody?"

Farren just covered his face with hands. Shouting over his own embarrassment. "Bull and I are consenting adults, and there's nothing wrong with what we choose to do in bed."

"Not just in bed. Sometimes it's up against the wall. Once on the war table."

Face feeling light fire itself. Coupled with hearing the snickers around him he shouted again. "If a rift opened up right now and swallowed me I'd be fine with that."

Then seemingly out of nowhere Solas spoke. "Provided it tied you down first one assumed."

At that everyone began laughing even Farren despite his embarrassment. "Ok ok. Can we really change the topic this time? If my face gets any hotter it may catch fire."

Dorian finally taking mercy on him spoke up. "How has it been having your kid back?"

"Let me put too you this eay. Every fucking day my parents say something about Bull, and everyday I'm still glad there here. Because it means she can be."

"Still not a fan of their perfect son with a savage qunari?"

Farren sighed heavily staring dead ahead. "They want more grandchildren. They want me to marry an elf."

"So are they telling you to end things?" Varric asked.

"No of course not, mother would never be so brazen. She's talking around it. Explaining how different we are. How much she worries for Ghila being around a mercenary. I know she means qunari she isn't at all subtle. My dad just came out and said it though. He thinks Bull is dangerous, and that his people are dangerous."

"Lovely", Dorian sounded as annoyed as Farren felt. "Parents really don't care about you being happy. They only ever want the life they pictured for you."

"I have a castle and an army. My mother is still telling me what she thinks I should wear, and worse to parent my own kid."

"They want you too be happy, and just can't see how your path gets you there." Solas finally spoke up. "They will come around. They do love you."

"Or do they love who they want me too be?" Farren just stopped. This was all so depressing. The day had been going so well before this. So he just stopped and tossed his staff to Dorian. "Gonna get a birds eye veiw."

With that he deftly climbed a near by tree and stared ahead. It was lovely. Warm and peaceful high above the ground. If he had his way he'd never come down.

Then he caught sight of something in the distance. Red Templars attacking some Inquisition soldiers. So off they went. A brilliant victory on a beautiful day. A peaceful nights rest. Life despite its problems was still wonderous!


	2. Lemon to a Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey do you like angst, and fighting? Well good news.

It had been a long fight. A very long dangerous fight with some foolish bandits. Some dumber Templars. Some just idots in general. People who could nit tell when they were out matched.

Finally however they were back the inn. The Hinterlands were lovely at night. As everything slowed in the moonlight. Truly enchanting.

So before bed they decided to eat dinner outside. Cooking meats over a fire and drinking. Unwinding before bed.

Dorian and Vivienne were in a hot debate over fabircs. Which ones were better for enchanting and what not. Though magic was a fascinating subject, Farren had quickly lost intrest. So he turned to listen to Solas who was already speaking to Blackwall. 

"-rst thirty heartbeats, and you'll have already won." 

"So I should try not to die?" Blackwall said as he turned away rolling his eyes. "Helpful."

"I mean that demons are rarely intelligent enough to change their tactics. If you focus on defending yourself, you will see the full range of their abilities within the first thirty heartbeats." Solas explained as he sipped his wine. "By then, you should be able to find a weakness and exploit it."

"Ahh, that is helpful!" Blackwall turned back to face him , a wide smile on his face. "I will try to remember that."

"Also, try not to die."

"You know a great deal Solas." Farren said as he sst down beside him. "I hope one day to be so wise."

"Wisdom is just failure plus time. It's nothing so grand. So don't worry about it so much."

"Stealing that one", Varric yelled out as he copied down something in his notebook. "Chuckles you are poet, a true savant."

Solas just laughed before turning back to face Farren. "How are you feeling? You took quite the blow earlier."

"I'm fine. Just not use to fighting up close and personal. With magic I can stay a bit further back, the sword as it turns requires you too be pretty close."

Solas just laughed, they went on talking for a bit. No more than forty minutes or so before. "Kadan", Bull whispered in Farrens ear making him jump. He hadn't even heard Bull approach. "I'm gonna go for a walk, wanna join me?"

"Uh, sure." Farren took Bulls hand and stood stowly setting down his drink. "Thank you."

"No problem." They walked for a ways. Up to a small cave. It didn't go far back, but it was private. "You ok? You took a pretty bad hit back there."

"I'm ok, been healing it slowly through out the night."

"Why did you heal everyone else then youself? Sera wasn't even hurt as bad. Dorian was even less injured. They could have waited until you healed yourself."

"Bull imagine if you will that you had too feed everybody, by hand. Wouldn't it be eaiser to feed them first and eat last? Like sure your hungry, but you know how long you can go without eating. You know your body. Hard to always judge with others." 

Farren stepped closer and reached his hands up towards Bulls face. Who did kindly lean down. "I just worry about you kadan."

Farren just pulled him into a kiss. A slow stumbled found him pressed against the hard cave wall. Moaning softly as Bull deepened the kiss.

Bull suddenly pulled away. Leaning so his mouth was right by Farrens ear. "I want you so badly kadan,but you need your rest."

"You are a cruel man." Farren took a deep breath trying in vain the calm himself. "Walk with me?"

"Of course."

They walked out of town a ways. Into a large clearing with an absolutely breathtaking view of the stars. Which was ruined when a chill seemed to encompasses him.

"Bull, go get the others." Farren said pulling out his sword. "And my staff!" He called out as he ran toward the despair demon.

As he got closer he saw a group of inquisition soldiers fighting them. Ack as best they could. Protecting a group of civilians in carts.

"Stand guard, but don't attack! Everything will be alright!" Farren called out as he foolishly ran into battle yet again.

With his mark raised high he tore one demon in half, and watched another two just disintegrate. Still leaving 6 alive. He did his best too keep them focused on him. 

What had Solas said? 'Just survive the first thirty heartbeats.' He could do that. He'd never really had to before with a full team behind him. Alone however, and now on the frontlines instead of just healing.

He heard well before he saw his friends. Just as a fire bolt hit one Farren took his chances and jumped to strike it. 

Thankfully having watched it for a bit meant he knew what was coming next. So he dodged carefully. Landing silently on the ground as Bull ran up to him.

Farren took his staff and slammed its bladed end into the ground casting as barrier around the civilians.

After that they made quick work of the demons.

"Thank you Lord Herald!" A woman shouted as she ran up to him. She bowed deeply before looking up at him. "Thank you for saving us."

Farren turned to look at the carts of people. They were all seemingly unhurt. The soldiers look a little worse for wear, but nothing rest shouldn't fix. All in all a decisive victory.

"Boss!" He heard Bull call out in a less than thrilled tone.

Pity though his new found skill with a blade couldn't help hi. with Bull. He was in for quite the lecture indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter takes place BEFORE Ghila arrives, but after they get to Skyhold.

**Author's Note:**

> Light of his Life will continue rewrites are a pain but I'm not finished. I will finish it. Just...gonna take time.


End file.
